Rolling in the Deep
Rolling in the Deep to piosenka śpiewana w dwudziestym odcinku drugiego sezonu, Prom Queen. Tekst Rachel: There's a fire Starting in my heart, Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark Jesse (z klubem A.V.): Finally, I can see you crystal clear, Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare See how I'll leave With every piece of you, Don't underestimate The things that I will do, There's a fire Starting in my heart, Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark The scars of your love Remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all, The scars of your love, They leave me breathless, I can't help feeling Jesse i Rachel (Klub A.V.): We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You had my heart inside of your hand, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) And you played it to the beat (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) Rachel (z klubem A.V.): Baby, I have No story to be told, But I've heard one on you And it's gonna make your head burn, Think of me in the depths of your despair, Makin' A home down there as mine sure won't be shared Jesse (z klubem A.V.): The scars of your love Remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all, The scars of your love, They leave me breathless, I can't help feeling Jesse i Rachel (A.V. Club): We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You had my heart inside of your hands, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) And you played it Jesse (z klubem A.V.): With a beating Throw your soul through every open door, Rachel (z klubem A.V.): Count your blessings to find what you look for, Jesse (z klubem A.V.): Turn my sorrow Into treasured gold, Rachel (z klubem A.V.): You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown, Jesse i Rachel (A.V. Club): (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Yeah, we could have had it all (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Yeah, it all, it all, it all (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) ('''Jesse: '''Eh!) We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You had my heart inside of your hands, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) And you played it to the beat, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You had my heart inside of your hands, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) And you played and you played and you played And you played it to the beat Ciekawostki *To pierwsza piosenka acapella, nie zaśpiewana przez Warblersów. Galeria Tumblr mny4kt3WCa1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Rollinginthedeep6 rachel.png Tumblr mny4kt3WCa1ra5gbxo2 250.gif 640px-Rollinginthedeep2 rachel.png Rollinginthedeep.png Filmy thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 2 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Jesse'go St. James'a Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Prom Queen